Peach Girl: Reflection
by SonicTheNinja
Summary: It's Sae's last free summer day before summer school starts up. Together with Momo, Kairi and Toji, they have a picnic at the park. Sitting under a big tree, while shaded and cool, they begin to reflect upon their high school years.


Momo, Kairi, Sae and Toji have just finished up their first semester of their last year last week. They are now beginning summer break. Momo and Kairi began working at the same convenience store that they had worked at last summer. Momo is also a part time life-guard at her community pool on weekends so she can save as much as she can for university. Kairi's brother is paying for his tuition, so he is saving up for a car. Just like Momo, Toji is also saving up for school. He is working at a sports/collectibles shop that specializes in anything baseball. Even though the three are working, it's nice for them to get away from school. Exam after exam gets tiring and the pressure keeps mounting now that college is now only less than a year away. Unfortunately for Sae, skipping class means summer school...again. She isn't looking forward to her first class tomorrow. The good thing is she is off on Sundays, but with Momo's busy schedule this will be the last time they can really hang out until school starts in the fall. As they all are together at the park, they began to think about their futures, they started to reflect upon their pasts. Each had different stories, but were all connected by one:

With Momo and Kairi's relationship, there were many ups and downs the previous school year. Especially when Momo showed up, back with Kairi, after the long weekend when she was supposed to have been with Toji. Of course like always, there was much gossip to be passed around, but it didn't bother Momo as much as it used to. Because she was more confident in herself and with the feelings in her heart, she was able to ignore most of it. And if she needed help, Kairi stood right by her side; as always. Toji and her were still friends, even though after the events they had trouble talking to each other for a few weeks. But thanks to Kairi, the air was now cleared between them.

To Kairi, he knew now more than ever that Momo was irreplaceable. After the events both matured greatly. There was still one thing Momo wanted though; to be one with Kairi. When they got back together, they agreed to take things slower. Each one realizing that being together now was the most important thing. Kairi even used money that his brother gave him, after a video game he made went viral, to set up Momo and Toji on a little friendly date. Even if Kairi didn't get along with Toji all of the time, he couldn't bear to see him and Momo unable to talk to each other. That was just the kind of guy Kairi was. He knew both of them would never be tight or anything like that, but he was happy that they have reconciled their past.

As for Sae, she was struggling in her last year. She was skipping school a lot. Her grades have never been excellent, but now they were down the drain. Her parents began berating her, which also wasn't making things any better. Momo and Kairi, even though not having the best of grades either, helped her begin to study. Afterall they worried that if she skips anymore, that she might not graduate. At first she pushed them away and yelled at them. Sae just ignored her best friend thinking she was worrying too much about business that was not her own. By the time she realized it was because they cared about her, she got a letter stating that if she wants to have a chance at graduating, she will need to attend summer school. As for Toji, the two never talked that much. Obviously after what Sae did to him, nothing she can ever do will make up for her making Toji give away the person he loved most. Sae feels it best to just give him space. I guess you can say, though Sae is still well...Sae, she has matured quite a bit.

Toji and Momo had an awkward start but decided that they would remain just friends. They aren't as close as what they use to be, whether when they were going out or during last summer when they became close friends. It can just never be the same between the two ever again. Still Toji would hang out with her when he began helping Momo with her studies afterschool. As well as a certain person who you would never guess; and that was Kairi. It was funny. Once Momo figured out her feelings, the Kairi and Toji began to grow mutual respect for each other. You couldn't call the two buddies or anything, but at least for Momo's sake they could be in the same room without starting to beat the shit out of one another. But still, Toji had a secret; he was still in love with Momo. Toji never knew if he would get over her, and if he did it wouldn't be for a long time. He was just happy he could still be around her.

It is no doubt that the high school has tough for the group, but things were starting to look better; at least for Momo and Kairi that is. Sae and Toji seemed to still be on a roller coaster. Even so, both took much away from their first two years of high school that they had no regrets. They learned that sometimes figuring out things about yourself doesn't mean your life will be easier, sometimes it means the exact opposite. The one thing they all know is that they will never forget their high school years and the one who has changed them all forever; the bleach blonde, tough and broad shouldered, tan chick who may get criticized everywhere she goes for her looks, but has never given up and always puts a smile on her face...

The Peach Girl, Momo Adachi.


End file.
